


Molten Candy

by taeyongseo



Series: Living Life In Fast-Forward (But We Fuck In Slow-Mo) [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongseo/pseuds/taeyongseo
Summary: Doyoung walks in on Jaehyun getting himself off one too many times.





	Molten Candy

The first time was an accident. Doyoung stumbled into their room after having spent the night in Johnny and Taeyong’s hotel room, curled up in between Yuta and Jungwoo while they watched themselves through the better half of the Conjuring movies. When Doyoung had called him to join the movie night, Jaehyun had declined in favour of spending some quality time with himself. Back then, Doyoung had thought Jaehyun needed some breathing space, like they all did from time to time, especially now that they were travelling again. Doyoung hadn’t expected that Jaehyun had meant time with himself quite so literally.

It made sense now that Jaehyun had texted Doyoung earlier, inquiring how much longer Doyoung would be gone. In Jaehyun’s defence, Doyoung had said he would finish the third movie. That had been before Mark had gotten bored and started commenting on the scenes with weird horror puns though, the evening ending with Yuta accidentally breaking a glass vase next to the mini bar and Johnny throwing them all out.

So Doyoung was left to walk into their room, eyes glued to his phone just to look up and find Jaehyun sprawled out on their joint beds (pushing their beds together so they had one king-size was always the first thing they did in a new hotel). Jaehyun was completely naked, eyes screwed shut with his long legs spread open to give Doyoung an excellent sight of, well, everything.

Doyoung felt his heart begin to race as his eyes roamed over Jaehyun’s body. Godlike Jaehyun, they called him and his best friend lived up to that name, with the way the dimmed light of the bedside lamp made his skin glow, casting shadows where the skin dipped along the ripples of his toned body. The thick strands of his natural hair were matted against Jaehyun’s forehead, his plump lips parted slightly in pleasure. And fuck, Doyoung had never realised just how perfectly shaped Jaehyun’s lips were, bitten raw and slick with spit as Jaehyun was lost in his own pleasure. The R’n’B pouring from the hotel room’s hifi-system wasn’t loud enough to overtone the breathy moans that fell from his lips. Jaehyun’s chest was heaving, one hand stroking up and down his side while he had the other firmly wrapped around himself.

Doyoung was about to retreat, spend the night on Taeil’s doorstep if he had to, when Jaehyun's free hand wandered to the side and disappeared underneath his ass. Jaehyun lifted his hips up, allowing Doyoung not only a better view of his cock, pretty and flushed in the way it curved against his belly, but Doyoung could also see how Jaehyun slipped a hand between his cheeks. Doyoung could tell by the sharp intake of breath the exact moment that Jaehyun began prodding at his hole, teasing the tight ring of muscle until he was able to get a finger inside. 

"Oh my... oh my... hnnng, yes, just like that." 

Doyoung needed to shower in holy water. He needed to walk away, in the first place. This was unholy. This was Jaehyun, his best fucking friend, fingering himself and Doyoung was watching him. It was wrong. It was so very wrong. Doyoung stayed frozen to the spot and watched on. He couldn't pry his eyes away. They were glued to Jaehyun’s body, tracing every inch of sweat-sheeted skin, from the dip of Jaehyun’s collar bones down to his hands working himself open, back up to his face, scrunched up in pleasure. Doyoung felt an overwhelming sense of hunger as he took in as much as he could.

He flinched when Jaehyun moaned loudly and the younger’s free hand flew to the side, twisting in the sheets. Accompanied by a row of high-pitched whines, Jaehyun's back arched off the bed and Doyoung could see Jaehyun’s fingers disappearing inside himself, over and over again. He knew Jaehyun had found his sweet spot.

Forgive me, Doyoung thought as he gave in and pressed a hand to the growing bulge in his jeans, squeezing once, twice because he was weak. Doyoung was aware that something was wrong with him as he watched his best friend writhe on the bed, found himself imagining what he could do to Jaehyun, how it would be like to replace the fingers Jaehyun was working into himself so diligently with his own.

"Oh god, oh fuck, oh fuck--" Jaehyun's voice broke into a high-pitched whine at the last syllable. His movements became erratic, frantic, as he fucked himself down on his fingers, every moan, every whimper going straight to Doyoung's dick. Doyoung was fully hard now, aching in the constricted space of his skinny jeans. And like that his self-control crumbled. With a hand clasped over his mouth, the groans he couldn’t suppress swallowed by his fingers, Doyoung shoved his hands into his boxer briefs and wrapped an aiding hand around his erection.

On the bed, Jaehyun had rolled himself onto his belly. In stuttered movements he bucked his hips, rutted against the sheets while simultaneously fucking himself on three fingers. Doyoung knew he would need months to get the sight of Jaehyun like this out of his mind. His best friend all sweaty, with flushed skin and sweat-damp hair matted against his forehead. The sight of Jaehyun with his eyes screwed shut, ajar lips forming incoherent words and the occasional moan, was utterly beautiful. More beautiful than anything else Doyoung had ever seen.

“F-fuck, fuck!” Jaehyun cried out, his voice raw as he groaned. And Doyoung knew his hormone-controlled brain was making him hear things, nonetheless the slurred mess of vowels Jaehyun uttered sounded so much like a “Doy” that it was enough to tip him over the edge. Electric jolts of pleasure ran up his spine, making his knees buckle. Doyoung fell against the doorframe. He was glad that the music swallowed the dull sound of the impact.

Coming down from his own high, Doyoung pried his eyes open just in time to see the muscles of Jaehyun’s legs spasm, the heels of his feet digging into the mattress as thick stripes of spunk coated Jaehyun’s stomach in white. Doyoung fled out of the room before he could get caught.

*

The second time was not Doyoung's fault. If anyone's fault, it was definitely Jaehyun's because who else than his stupid best friend would come up with the idea of jacking off on the tour bus while the rest of the members were sleeping less than two metres away. Now, Jaehyun wasn’t the first one to wank on the tour bus. They had all, at one point, jerked it in their bunks. Normally, it was courtesy to suggest headphones for the night to the other members though, or do it in the shower where the water would erase all traces of their misconduct.

At first, Doyoung had trouble figuring out the strange noises that had woken him up. It wasn’t until he had popped his head out of his bunk that he recognised the sound of skin sliding over skin, the unmistakable sound of whimpering muffled by flesh. Instantly, Doyoung’s eyes fixed on the curtain closing off Jaehyun’s bunk from the rest of the bus, opposite of his. If he squinted, he could see a sliver of light beneath the bottomline of the curtain; Jaehyun’s phone screen, probably. The moment it came to his mind, Doyoung banned the question of what Jaehyun could be looking at that got him so riled up. He knew that madness lay that way.

With a silent huff, he let himself fall back onto his pillow. Doyoung willed himself to pick up his earphones, shut out all noises including his panting best friend. His hand landed on his groin instead. Just a light squeeze, that was all he needed, while he prayed that Taeyong and Yuta, the members bunking above and below Jaehyun, were asleep. As fucked (literally) as the whole ordeal was, Doyoung felt a strange sense of possessiveness over this moment. Hearing Jaehyun pleasuring himself was Doyoung's privilege, and he wasn't keen on sharing that with anyone.

A low pant made his attention snap back to what was going on in the bunk opposite of his. Jaehyun’s breathing had become ragged. His deep, barely suppressed moans reverberated in Doyoung’s gut, made his stomach furl and though Jaehyun smothered the sounds with what had to be his hand, Doyoung heard them as loud as if Jaehyun would have moaned right into his ear.

Clasping his hand over his mouth, Doyoung let his hand slip beneath the waistband of his sweatpants. Another whimper from Jaehyun and Doyoung was wrapping his hand around the head of his cock, pressing his thumb against the slit. The relief was almost heavenly, too heavenly to stop now. Careful to be silent, Doyoung began moving his hand up and down, fitting his pace to Jaehyun’s heavy breathing. It was good, so damn good that it made Doyoung’s hips buck. He wanted to curse, moan, scream, but the thought alone was mortifying, having Jaehyun know that not only was Doyoung listening to him, he also got off to it.

“Ah, ah,  _ fuck.” _ The words were louder than any other sound Jaehyun had made, barely contained and Doyoung lost it. Biting down hard on the flesh of his palm, Doyoung came into his pants like a teenager watching porn for the first time. Jaehyun’s high-pitched whimpers haunted him in his dreams.

*

The third time, Doyoung realised that  _ maybe _ Jaehyun was doing it on purpose. There was simply no other explanation for the moment Doyoung walked back into their dorm room to find Jaehyun bouncing on  _ his _ bed with two fingers and a fluorescent blue dildo up his ass.

Doyoung had been made suspicious by the deafening music coming from their room already, but this was too far. This was Doyoung’s bed, on Doyoung’s side of the room, right below his signed Taeyeon poster. With the other members gone on a shopping trip to Gangnam-gu, Doyoung had just run down to the convenience store next to their building to get new snacks for his mini fridge. Jaehyun had known he would be back in under ten minutes.

Before he could pass out on the spot, or worse get hard again, Doyoung turned hot on his heels. When after a good twenty minutes the music stopped and bare feet clambered out of their room, Doyoung pretended he had fallen asleep on the couch.

*

The fourth time, Doyoung turned the tables. It hadn’t taken much time for them all to settle into their hotel rooms that night. Jaehyun, as the only one who got hyper rather than exhausted after a show, had taken off in the direction of the gym. Normally, Doyoung would have joined him, but this time, he had different plans. A good half an hour after Jaehyun had left their room, Doyoung shed his clothes and kicked them into a pile on the floor at the end of his bed. Once he was naked, he made himself comfortable, lazily let his fingers dance over the head his cock. Doyoung needed to draw this out. In no way could he come before Jaehyun would be back. With slow, elaborate tugs, Doyoung stroked himself to full hardness. It was almost embarrassing how fast he got hard these days, but his mental archive of pictures and sounds--god, the sounds--had grown quite overwhelmingly during the past weeks. It was all Jaehyun’s fault. So, the younger man had to be punished.

Letting his eyes slip shut, Doyoung tightened his grip on himself, caught the precome that was leaking out of the head and spread it over himself. The ceiling light became too bright beneath his eyelids, so Doyoung threw an arm over his face, bucking his hips into his hand in the process. A low moan escaped him when his foreskin caught on the tight ring he had formed with his pointer finger and thumb and his mouth fell open in quiet gasps.

It was the low bang of the hotel room door falling close that made his mouth snap back shut. Fighting to keep the smug smile off his face, Doyoung focussed on the feeling of his own cock heavy in his hand, the hot flesh pulsing beneath his fingers. Letting out an obscene moan, Doyoung pried his eyes open slowly.

Jaehyun was standing in the door frame, clad in nothing but basketball shorts and ratty sneakers, jaw on the floor. Frantically, his eyes were moving from Doyoung’s face to where Doyoung was still fucking up into his own fist. An aborted noise escaped him and Doyoung smiled, as deviously as he could.

It broke the spell. Slowly, Jaehyun dragged his feet over the ground, only coming to a halt once his knees bumped into the frame of Doyoung’s bed.

“What--” Jaehyun’s voice was dry. He swallowed--“What are you doing, Doy?”

“What do you think I’m doing?” Doyoung rolled his eyes, half to keep up his act and half because of the pleasure zipping up and down his spine. He followed the motion up with a heavy pant and a curse under his breath, speeding up the movement of his hand. “I’m paying you back. You didn’t think I wouldn’t notice, did you? Hotel rooms and the tour bus, fine, but jerking off on my bed? That was desperate, Jaehyunnie.”

It made Doyoung feel drunk with power, the way Jaehyun’s pupils dilated at his words. Doyoung could see Jaehyun’s dick twitch in his basketball shorts.

“You’re desperate right now as well, aren’t you? Doesn’t take much more than me taking it out in front of you and you’re getting hard?”

Doyoung knew then, that he was right. This was what did it for Jaehyun. The watching, the being watched. He had Jaehyun’s undivided attention. Purposely averting his gaze, Doyoung let his eyes slip back shut, focussed back on himself. Under Jaehyun’s heavy gaze, he could feel himself getting closer to the edge. Biting his lip to smother the loud moan that threatened to escape his throat, Doyoung bucked his hips again.

“Stop!”

The next moment, his wrist was caught by a strong hand, effectively causing Doyoung to let go of himself.

“What?” Doyoung plastered a dull expression on his face as he peered up at his best friend. “You’re not gonna let me finish? I always let you finish, even when you played your little game with the others around.”

Jaehyun’s expression crumbled, revealing the desperation Doyoung knew was there. It was like watching a movie, seeing Jaehyun’s eyes flicker from Doyoung’s lips to his cock, then to his own hand. The next moment, Jaehyun hand had fallen from his wrist and was gripping onto his hip instead. Jaehyun fell forward, Doyoung’s legs opening just in time to accept him in between. On his knees, with his hand still braced on Doyoung’s hip, Jaehyun lowered his head until he was swallowing Doyoung down as far as he could, encircling the base of Doyoung’s cock with his free hand.

Doyoung let out a groan, threading his fingers into the sweat-dampened mop of curls on top of Jaehyun’s head. Jaehyun’s mouth on his cock felt amazing, more amazing than Doyoung could have ever imagined. It was hot and wet and tight,  _ tighter _ even when Jaehyun hollowed out his cheeks on the way up.

“Fuck, Jaehyunnie,” Doyoung whined.

Jaehyun squeezed the base of his cock in response, sucked hard on the head as he bobbed back down. Doyoung’s eyes rolled into the back of his head when Jaehyun flattened his tongue against the vein on the underside of his dick, a silent curse falling from his lips. Involuntarily, he felt his hips stutter. Doyoung gasped when he felt his tip hit the back of Jaehyun’s throat. Jaehyun gagged, but didn’t pull off, kept bobbing his head up and down and Doyoung’s stomach muscles clenched. 

It was filthy, the way Jaehyun looked up at him with wide eyes whenever he swivelled his tongue around the head of Doyoung’s cock, the feigned innocence of his gaze counteracted by the expert way Jaehyun worked his hand over the base of Doyoung’s cock he couldn’t reach. He was still playing the game, Doyoung realised. Even with his lips stretched obscenely around Doyoung’s cock and spit dribbling down the corners of his mouth, Jaehyun was still playing the game. The sight was enough to sent a jolt down Doyoung’s spine.

“Jae--shit, Jaehyunnie,” frantically, Doyoung tugged on Jaehyun’s hair, tried to pull the other boy off of him, “I’m gonna--”

Jaehyun fluttered his lashes, chocolate irides full of determination and Doyoung lost it. Yelling out a row of swear words mixed with the other man’s name, he came down Jaehyun’s throat, hips bucking to press further into the wet heat of Jaehyun’s mouth one last time before he fell back onto the bed.

“Fuck,” Doyoung muttered once the short-circuiting of his brain had stopped. He rubbed a hand over his face. Supporting himself on his elbows, Doyoung looked down. “Are you alright?”

Where he had settled back on his heels, Jaehyun grinned at him, wiping precome and spit off of his chin before cleaning his hands on his shorts. It was then that Doyoung noticed the dark wet patch on Jaehyun’s groin. “Yeah, I’m alright.”

The raspy, fucked out tone to Jaehyun’s voice was nearly enough to make Doyoung hard again right then and there.

“Come here,” Doyoung ordered softly, tugging Jaehyun down onto his chest by the under arm.

The other man went pliantly, smashing their mouths together once he was close enough. Doyoung lost himself in the kiss for only a little bit before he pulled back.

“Damn.” Doyoung laughed as soon as they had broken for air. “You wanted this to happen, didn’t you?”

“I knew you wanted to fuck me.” Jaehyun grinned deviously, nothing of his faux innocence left. “I just needed you to realise.”

“And you thought the best way to show me was to basically jerk off right in front of my face?”

Jaehyun shrugged, draping Doyoung’s arm over his shoulder before cuddling himself into Doyoung’s side. It was something they had done a million times before, but it felt different this time. Closer.

“It worked, didn’t it?”

Doyoung couldn’t really argue against that, so he shook his head instead before closing his eyes. “They lied to you. You’re not perfect. You’re evil.”

“You should fuck me in the morning. I bet your dick will feel much better than my fingers.”

Groaning, Doyoung clasped a hand over Jaehyun’s mouth. “Shush, you demon!”

Doyoung counted to twenty in his head, ignoring Jaehyun’s tongue lapping against his palm before he pulled back his hand. Content when Jaehyun started nibbling at his neck instead of continuing to make use of his potty mouth, Doyoung let his eyes slip close. He had barely drifted off when he felt Jaehyun lift his head, his heavy gaze settling on Doyoung’s face.

“Are you gonna do it, though?”

Doyoung smiled as he splayed his fingers on the small of Jaehyun’s back, pushing their hips together. “Of course, what do you think.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I wish I had an excuse but I don't, oops. Kudos and comments make me very happy!!  
  
[twitter](http://twitter.com/taeyongseo)  
[curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/taeyongseo)  
[tumblr](https://blueseos.tumblr.com/)  



End file.
